


Just like home

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: David's not the same person as he was before the realm, David's regrets, Drabble, M/M, Short, The realms get lonely, a little bit sad, little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: David's reminiscing about home and Dwight's there with him.





	Just like home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing to pass the time. Not meant to mean much.

The rain wasn't all too unusual. It had happened before. But there was something in the air. The smell of rain and wet earth. It brought David back to a little place he called home, where there was rain often and he would take shelter in his jacket. The cold was only slightly biting, unlike what most people thought. David use to enjoy wrapping up in thick clothes. It was... A habit. The rain continued to fall around him as he sat by the campfire. Everyone else was taking shelter or in a trial but David just sat there and felt the rain patter on his clothes and hair. Though his thin jacket was doing little against the cold, David didn't mind. He couldn't freeze to death out here. The entity made sure of that. 

The rain made him think of the pub. The sound you'd barely hear as it tapped on the window like a timid patron trying to get someone's attention. The air would be warm and thick with the smell of beers and for a moment you'd forget that it was cold and raining outside. You'd get careless and stumble out of the pub. Maybe one day you'd stumble down a dark and dank tunnel and you slip and...

And you would awake here. 

David sighed. Who would have thought that he could end up here. Not from picking a fight he couldn't finish. Not by getting cornered by the many enemies he'd made before his disappearence. But by the rain, quiet as it was uncaring. Now he was stuck in hell. He sometimes wished for a second that he'd had just a few moments before being taken. At least to say goodbye to the few friends he still had then, his parents maybe. By that point he'd been such a waste of space he wouldn't be surprised if they stopped loving him. He'd stopped visiting, then calling. He'd spent all his time drinking and he never tried to do something with his life that wasn't just being even more of a degenerate. Maybe that's why he was here. It was his punishment for taking a life that many would've killed for and wasting it.

David put his face into his palms. He was interrupted by a cautious hand on his shoulder. 

"Um, David? What's wrong?" Said Dwight, his voice low. "It's cold. What're you doing out here?"

David turned to the man. "It's nothing. Just... like the rain is all." 

Dwight paused. "Well, come on. We can enjoy the rain from inside." 

David sat for a moment before saying. "Do you ever miss home."

"Everyday." Dwight said without missing a beat. "There's never a day where I'm not eager to get out of this hell." Dwight paused. "Why do you ask?"

David considered whether or not to tell Dwight. Despite their obvious differences and a few hitches initially, David had learned to like the man. He was a close friend, along with Bill. "The rain reminds me of home. And how I got here."

"I know what you mean." Dwight said, sitting beside David. At this point, he was just as soaked as David so he ignored the rain.

"Dwight, do you ever regret things from your life before all of this?" David asked.

"Sometimes... It can hurt to think about everything you didn't do before you... died." Dwight said the word quietly. "But none of it really matters now that we're here, does it?" Dwight countered.

David let out a sigh of defeat. "I miss the pub. I miss Manchester." That was really it. David was just homesick. He just wished he could go back now. He'd learned his lesson, served his time. Was he allowed to go back yet? 

"Well, at least we're here together, right? I mean, it could always be worse." Dwight tried. David wasn't so sure about his words but didn't say anything about it. 

"I... I think..." David tried to start but his words went no where. He didn't know what to think anymore. Nothing he could say would fix this situation. 

"Don't think about it David, c'mon. Let's just go inside and try to warm up a little. There'll be another trial soon."

"...Okay." David replied. He didn't care how weak he looked at the moment. He wasn't the same person as he was before arriving here. His pre-hell self was arrogant, violent, ignorant. He hoped he was none of those things now. Not when his friends depended on him. Not when he'd see these people every day for eternity. The time to be sorrowful was past. David had to be strong, not only for himself but the others too.

The rain began to clear and the dark night that ruled the sky took over once more.

"Let's get ready then." David said as he stood with Dwight.


End file.
